halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Few Bags? what bags? never mind that. So....ya 39 hours, I can't wait! Baw Wee 02:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Of course Ya you can tell me. Baw Wee 02:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I swear I won't tell anyone, I promise. Baw Wee 02:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What you told me All I can remember is that Baracuss and Krama are going to have a son. Baw Wee 02:27, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Legendary? What will he do that will make him so special? Baw Wee 02:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh! Wait he's you! Baw Wee 02:38, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Don't worry I won't. Now I really got to go! (I rush into the bathroom and close the door.) Baw Wee 02:47, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee oops! (I run out of the bathroom.) Where's the boys bathroom? (I look around desperately.) Baw Wee 02:52, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee !!! SWEET JESUS!!!! (I start running and screaming my head off.) Get that thing away from me! Baw Wee 03:03, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Uhhh Oh look at what you made me do! Baw Wee 03:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Gotta go! (I turn to run and slip on the puddle.) Aw gross! (I look back at the Zalcran.) Please don't kill me! Baw Wee 03:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Thank Forerunner That was too close! Baw Wee 03:33, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee In my dream Wow 20 years in the future. I wonder what will happen to me then? Well I better get some real sleep. Baw Wee 03:39, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Kardage That is not what I had in mind. The Kardage are tall and really limber. Here is what a Kardage Sovereign would look like: --Zamra 'Vorum 16:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Grr! (I get up and and tackle him with my jet pack sending him through a wall.) You guys just don't learn. Baw Wee 23:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee No (I stand up holding my shoulder as the blood drips down.) You're not going to hurt anyone else. Baw Wee 23:52, 28 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Come on! (In a calm voice.) Bring it on. (I just stand there waiting for the Zalcran.)Baw Wee 00:05, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee P.S. Have you seen what's going to happen to Xbox after the upgrade? And have you seen "Keep It Clean"? Ah! Let me go! (I stuggle to break free.) P.S. The upgrade is going to happen tomorrow night at midnight so Xbox live and Xbox.com will be offline for 24 hours. The upgrade will change the look of the dashboard and you'll be able to make a little avatar for yourself like a Mii from Wii. Here's "Keep It Clean" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mBVkPxBKuc&feature=related It's going to be a campaign expansion. Baw Wee 00:25, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Uh-oh (I look up at the hybrid.) By the gods! Baw Wee 00:56, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee P.S. I can't wait for it! Better run! I gotta get out of here! (I get up on my feet and try to run away.) Baw Wee 01:02, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Patience I'm waiting for the right image to appear on the internet. Probably won't happen until Gears of War 2 comes out. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:07, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Woah Get him! (I fall on my back clutching my shoulder.) Baw Wee 01:10, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Not Tonight I'm really tired. I've been working my ass off all weekend trying to earn some more money for a new 360. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:14, 29 September 2008 (UTC) You're not? Prove it then. Baw Wee 01:37, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Zalcran-Hybrid For some strange reason, when I read that article I think the aliens from Aliens. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:41, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Oh.. Ya....thanks for saving me back there. Baw Wee 01:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee It Was Good Ah yes, its like Star Trek: The Next Generation. In many ways its superior, but will never be as good as the original. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:48, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Hello? Uh I'm bleeding here. Any help? Baw Wee 01:52, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee P.S. When's your birthday? (I asked Zamra and his is June 30. Mines November 2.) Well... Good thing Baw Wee isn't female. (He's going to kill me for saying this) --Zamra 'Vorum 01:55, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Oh ya Forgot about that. Sorry. Baw Wee 01:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee P.S.S.S. You and Zamra were both born in June!? What a quinky-dink. Also happy birthday! 3 months ago. Another you? Did you know that there's a profile on Halopedia called Baracuss Antairious? Did you make that? Baw Wee 19:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ok You do that Darfor. Baw Wee 20:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Here's his profile, http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Baracuss_Antairious, it looks weird. Sure Lets go. Baw Wee 20:53, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee First question Ok, my first question is how did you become what you are? Baw Wee 21:00, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee